Council of Three Hammers
Magyar fordításokban A Három Pöröly Tanácsa'ként ''lelhető fel A '''Council of Three Hammers egy régenstanács, megy Ironforge Királyságát irányítja, amíg Moira nem érik meg az egyedüli uralkodásra. A tanács a nevét a három törpe klán után kapta, melyeket együtt gyakran Three Hammersként emlegetnek. A tanács tagjai: * Muradin Bronzebeard, a Bronzebeard klán High Thane-je * Moira Thaurissan, a Dark Iron klán reagense * Falstad Wildhammer, a Wildhammer klán High Thane-je Háttér Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm King Magni kővé változása után, Moira visszatért csecsemő fiával Ironforge városába, hogy megszerezze a trónt. A Dark Iron klán támogatásával Moira kegyetlenséggel és vasmarokkal uralkodott, Ironforge minden lakosát fogolyként kezelte így az Alliance közbelépése szükségessé vált. Varian Wrynn és másik tizennyolc SI:7 ügynök beszivárgott a városba céljuk pedig Ironforge felszabadítása és Moira meggyilkolása volt. Anduin Wrynn közbeavatkozásának hála sikerült meggyőznie apját Variant, hogy kímélje meg Moira életét, ugyanis Moira származását és címét felhasználva újraegyesítheti a törpe klánokat, viszont halálával kérdésessé válna a trónörökös személye, ez pedig újabb polgárháborúhoz vezethet. Varian egy feltételhez kötötte Moira életét: Ha valóban ő az aki egyesítheti a törpe klánokat, akkor a koronát is csak az emberek tiszteletével nyerheti el. Annak érdekében hogy minden törpe érdek hallatva legyen a Council of Three Hammers megalakulását javasolta. A törpe vezetők, a különböző háttér és ideológiai ellentétek ellenére felesküdtek, hogy uralkodásuk Ironforge érdekeit fogja szolgálni. Tides of War Amikor Theramore veszélybe került egy esetleges Horde támadástól tartva, Jaina Proudmoore megkérte a tanácsot, hogy nyújtsanak segítséget a védelembenJaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - Jaina nodded. “...I’ll be contacting the other Alliance leaders as well. ...; the dwarves, warriors and gryphons.” - 128-129. oldal A tanács számos törpe harcos mellett elküldték Stoutblow Wildhammer és Redmane Bronzbeard Generálisokat, hogy mindenben Jaina segítségére legyenek.Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - Jaina took a moment to be grateful to the Light—and ..the Council of Three Hammers—for the collective wisdom of these battle-hardened men and women.” - 171. oldal Blood in the Snow Egy nap, Varian Király SI:7 ügynökei felfedezték, hogy a Zandalari trollok a Frostmane trollok segítségével, a törpök fővárosát akarják ostrom alá venni. Varian úgy gondolta, hogy ha segít a törpöknek a troll problémában, akkor a törpök több katonát küldenének Pandáriára a Horde ellen. A király azonban nem tudta, hogy a törpök nem bíznak egymásban. Mikor Varian segítséget kért a Council of Three Hammers-től a troll probléma leküzdésében, egyaránt Muradin és Falstad elutasították a kérvényt, azzal védekezve, hogy ha magára hagynák Ironforge-ot, akkor a Dark Iron törpök biztosan hatalmi puccsot hajtanának végre. Csalódottságában Varian azzal érvelt, hogy ha senki sem segít neki, akkor Ironforge ostrom alá fog kerülni. Egyedül Moira Thaurissan ajánlotta fel segítségét ezzel bebizonyítva, hogy lojális Ironforge-hoz, a tanácshoz és az Alliance-hoz. A király, a kalandorok és a Dark Iron törpök együttműködve véget vetettek a troll fenyegetésnek és megmentették Ironforge városát. Visszatértük után a másik két törpe vezető megszégyenülve érezték magukat és megesküdtek, hogy soha nem engedik hogy a félelmük, vagy bizalmatlanságuk újból elhomályosítsák az ítélőképességüket. Bízva egymásban, mind a három törpe ígéretet tett, hogy teljes erejükkel az Alliance ügy mellé állnak. Galéria File:Bronzebeard in Ironforge.jpg|Muradin, a Bronzebeard képviselő File:Moira.jpg|Moira, a Dark Iron képviselő File:Falstad Wildhammer in Ironforge.jpg|Falstad, a Wildhammer képviselő Képességek Muradin *305,295,904 HP * * * Falstad *109,034,248 HP * * * * Moira *87,227,248 HP * * * Béta Képek File:Council of Three Hammers - Build 12319.jpg|Council of the Three Hammers - build 12319 File:Council of Three Hammers 2 - Build 12319.jpg File:Council of Three Hammers - Build 12539.jpg|Kudrant kicserélték Falstaddal - build 12539 File:Fenran and his mother in Ironforge.jpg|Moira Thaurissan és fia, Dagran II File:Council of Three Hammers - build 12492.jpg|Az asztalt lecserélték három trónra - build 12942 File:Council of Three Hammers - build 13221.jpg|Muradin és Moira helyet cseréltek - build 13221 Referenciák '|Ismeretlen}} es:Consejo de los Tres Martillos nl:Council of Three Hammers pl:Council of Three Hammers en:Council of Three Hammers Kategória:Organizations Kategória:Dwarves